Mokuba is Missing
by journey maker
Summary: Someone from Joey's past has come back and wants revenge and has taken Mokuba in order to make Joey do what he wants. Rated for Violence and cussing, Later on Seto will confess he has feelings for Joey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Seto was in his Office at Kaiba Corp, when the door burst opened and Roland ran in. "Seto, Mokie is missing!" Roland all but yelled. Seto nearly toppled over his chair as he stood up and yelled "What, what did you just say?"

Roland had tears in his eyes as he relayed what the driver told him. "When Jimmy went to get Mokie at the school, he was met by the Principal with a note." He handed the note to Seto. As he read the note his face went completely white with fear.

Kaiba:

If you ever want to see your brother again, here's what you have to do. Tell Wheeler that Snakes is back in town and wants to meet with him. Let him know that it is a matter of life or death, but don't tell him about your brother just yet. If you do as you're told then your brother will live, screw up and he's good as dead!"

Snakes

Seto looked at Roland and he told him "get hold of Wheeler and bring him here and tell him that we need to talk. Don't tell him why just make damn sure that he gets here!" Seto said. Roland hurried out of the Office and prayed that nothing happened to Mokie.

Joey was walking home from Yugi's when a black sports car came racing towards him. He stopped and waited to see who the hell was driving like a maniac. Then the door opened and Roland got out and approached Joey. "Seto needs to see you now and I won't take no for an answer." Roland told him. Joey got into the car and Roland raced off back to Kaiba Corp. When they entered the building something made Joey cringe with pending fear, but he kept walking and when Roland opened the door and Joey walked into the room, he knew that he wasn't going to like what Seto was going to say.

Seto stood up and approached Joey and he said "Snakes is back in town and he wants demands that you meet with him at the old paper mill, and I intend to make damn sure that you keep the meeting, so lets go and I won't take no as an answer." They turned around and walked towards the elevator and as they got in Joey thought back to when he and Snakes first met. The door opened and they walked towards a restored Harley Davidson Hog. Seto got one and motioned for Joey to get on the back and handed him a helmet and said "hold on tight" and then he fired up the bike and roared out of the garage and onto the street.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...Joey meeting his past...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As the bike roared down the road, Joey thought about the last time me had seen Snake. That was when Joey turned him in for killing that family all because the mother wouldn't perform oral sex on him he just shot all of them in the head. Snake was on trial for three counts of murder and he was sentenced to life in prison. That was six years ago and after the sentencing Joey had his father take his mother and sister and leave America and not ever come back. He didn't even know where they were. How in the hell did Snake find him here in Japan? Hell he even changed his name from Jimmy Thompson to Joey Wheeler in hopes that no one from his past would ever find him. Well that didn't work now did it?

Seto stopped the bike and they got off, and Seto asked him "who the hell is this Snake person?" Joey turned to leave and then he turned around and said "you don't ever want to know believe me." The he walked away. Seto closed his eyes and said "he better not hurt my brother or he will never be safe because I will hunt him down and blow his brains out.

As Joey walked a few more feet a familiar voice said "hey, Thunder, long time no see." And then Snake came out from behind a trash barrel and stood there with a gun aimed right at Joey's heart. Joey kept on walking towards Snake and then he demanded "what the hell do you want?"

"I want my life back, the one that you took away from me when you turned me in to the Police!" Snake yelled. Joey then said "you didn't need to kill that family, but you did and that's why I turned you in. They didn't do a damn thing to you and you were even smiling as the father pleaded for his families life, and you made that poor man watch as you shot his daughter first then his wife and then you killed him."

Snake was almost shaking with anger and his hand started shaking and Joey was so sure that the gun would go off and kill him for sure, then Snake calmed down and he started laughing and he told Joey "well I'm out now and you're going to pay for what you did, and I'm going to love seeing your face when I start killing people that you love one by one, starting with this one." Snake reached out and almost drug Mokie out from behind him and held the gun to his head. Joey almost fainted when he saw who it was, no wonder that Seto got involved.

Mokie had been crying but Joey also saw an hand print on the side of Mokie's face and he knew that Snake had probably smacked him for crying. "Give him to me and I'll do what ever you tell me to do, but no more killing please." Joey said to Snake. Then Mokie did something that could of gotten them both killed, he acted like he was going to faint and he hit Snake right in the balls and Snake let go of Mokie and Joey got to him and off they ran.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...Hiding from the Snake...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As they ran, Joey kept a death grip on Mokie's hand. They ran till it was almost to hard to run anymore. Then Joey saw that building, and he knew that they could hide there for at least a little while and catch their breathes. When they got inside, Joey turned to Mokie and asked "what the hell were you trying back there? You could of gotten us killed do you know that ?"

Mokie had tears running down his face and Joey picked him up and held him to his chest and whispered "I promise I will get us out of this and get you back to Seto." Mokie wiped his face and asked "who was that creep?"

Joey told him "I really think that he is the spawn of Satan."

They went over in one corner of the building and Joey found what looked like a good place and they sat down and rested. Then they heard that eerie voice calling "come out, come out and play with me Thunder." Mokie started shaking and Joey held him and said "if it's the last thing I ever do, I will get you out of hear I promise." Then they stood up and went to find a safe way out of the building.

Seto couldn't wait any longer and he called Roland and asked "him to bring some men, we have to find Mokie and Wheeler and bring them back and kill that psycho Snake."

Seto, Roland and the men he chose went to the area where he let Wheeler off at and they started their own search. "Be very quiet and don't try to take that psycho out by yourself, he is to damn dangerous. Use the radio's and call for help." Then they separated into two groups of three men and went to find and rescue both Joey and Mokie.

Joey finally found a way out and he held onto Mokie's hand and they started running keeping to the shadows. As they turned a corner, there was the sound of gun fire and several bullets flew past Joey's head and he had to duck to keep from being hurt. I need to get Mokie someplace safe while I deal with this psycho he thought to himself, but where? They just kept running and soon they came to an area where there wasn't really any cover at all and Joey made a decision. He stopped long enough to talk to Mokie and he said "I want you to run in that direction, it will lead you to the main road and you can flag down a car and get word to your brother to come and get you." Mokie shook his head no, "you're going to try to stop him yourself and get you could get killed, I don't want that to happen."

Joey tried to smile at him but he just couldn't quiet make it happen. "Listen, I've dealt with Snake long before you and I met I know how his mind works and he's not going to shoot me, so stop worrying and get going before he can get his hands on you, now go!" Mokie turned and ran in the direction that Joey said and as he ran tears flowed down his face because he knew that Joey was willing to die for him. Mokie ran down the side of the buildings and right into the arms of his brother.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...Snake attacks Joey...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Mokie felt someone grab him he started kicking and hitting till Seto said "its me little brother." Mokie fell into Seto's arms and started crying "he's going to get killed, Joey helped me get away and now he's going to face Snake alone and he's going to get killed."

Seto radioed the other and told them to keep looking for Joey, Mokie was found and is alright. Help Joey at any cost." Then Seto looked at Roland and Ken and asked Ken to take Mokie home and guard him with his life. Roland and I are going to get that bastard and hopefully we can prevent him from killing Wheeler."

Snake then ran around the corner and there stood Joey. He was acting like he was waiting for him. "Where is that little brat?" Snake yelled. Joey just said "he's where you'll never touch him again. This is between me and you and I don't like it when you try to bring others into our battle. So do what you want with me, I'm tired of running away I don't give a damn what happens next." Snake then hit Joey over the head with the butt of the gun and knocked him out. You'll live to regret what you just did I promise you. Snake said as he picked up Joey's body and carried it to where his truck was and threw Joey into the bed of the truck and roared down the road.

Seto and Roland heard the sound of a truck starting up, but by the time they got there, the truck was gone in a cloud of dust. "We have to find out where that bastard is taking Wheeler and get there before he does something bad, really bad to him." Seto said as they ran back to the car and went to try to find out where Snake was going.

When Joey came to he found himself chained to a wall and he was naked. He tried to call for help but he had something in his mouth preventing him for yelling. His own underwear was stuffed in his mouth. Snake walked up to him and took out a very, very sharp and wicked looking knife and started cutting his chest. Joey closed his eyes to keep from crying because the pain was horrific, that tears still fell down his face. Snake was laughing manically as he was cutting into Joey's flesh. "You wanted to take the little brats place so be it." Snake said as he kept on cutting. Finally it was to much for Joey to take and he passed out.

Snake was livid, he wanted to see terror in Joey's eyes not have him pass out, so he threw some water on Joey to wake him up and then he started scrubbing salt into the cuts and that woke Joey up and he tried to scream but all that came out of his mouth was groans of pain. "You'll wish that you had let me have that brat before I'm through." Snake said.

Seto and Roland were still searching for any trace of the truck, but not they weren't having any luck. Seto slammed his hand into the dash of the car and swore "if I ever get my hands on the son-of-a-bitch, I will cut his cock off and shove it down his damn throat and watch him choke to death." All Roland could do was to sit there because he was afraid to say a thing because Seto was so out of control. Just then Seto's cell phone rang and it was Mokie. "When are you coming home, I'm afraid that he's already killed Joey and I don't want either of you to die too, so please come home." What was he to do? Seto told him that they would be home before the sun went down. That gave them another three hours to try to find out where that bastard had Joey.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...More torture for poor Joey...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Seto finally headed home. They didn't find where Snake had taken Joey and they needed to get some rest and maybe then they would start to think straight. When the car pulled up in front of the Manor, Mokie ran outside but when he didn't see Joey he stopped and tears fell from his eyes. "He's dead isn't he?" Mokie asked Seto.

Seto went over to his brother and picked him up and whispered "we don't know, but if I know Joey he is a lot stronger then we will ever know, so we can't give up hope and in the morning Roland and me and the others will go out and we won't stop till we find him." Mokie laid his head on Seto's shoulder and cried his little heart out.

Back where Joey was being kept, Snake now was going to have some more fun. He lowered Joey till his feet touched the ground and then he tied a rope to each foot and stretched them out and tied the ropes off. Walking behind Joey, Snakes then took down his pants and fisted his member till it was long and stiff and then he rammed into Joey's anus causing him to try to scream and scream because the pain was so horrible. Each time Snake slammed into Joey he reached around and started running his hand up and down on Joey's member till he made Joey come, then he released himself into Joey's anus. All Joey could do was to cry and try to bear the humiliation and the terrible pain that Snake was causing him. Joey vowed that if he ever got undone, he would take that knife and slice Snakes throat from ear to ear and just stand there and watch him bleed to death.

Early the next morning they started out again to try to figure out where Snake could be holding Joey. Roland got out a map of the area where they found Mokie and all around was old abandon buildings and each would be the perfect place to hold someone against their will. "We need to separate into three different groups and search each building until we find out which one they are in." Seto told them. So each car had two men in it and they each took a drawing of the buildings that they would be searching. Each man was armed and had plenty of ammo to take down a small army.

As they drove towards the area they were going to be searching, something made Seto turn right instead of turning left and then at the end of the road was a big building and he stopped the car and radioed the others to come to where they were. As they waited for the others Seto and Roland got their guns out and loaded them and put more ammo in their pockets and then as the others drove up, Seto told them to surround the building and wait till he gave the orders to enter the building.

Inside the building, Snake was raping Joey over and over as Joey tried to get away and all he could do is groan because he still had the gag in his mouth. As Snake was laughing the front door opened and in stormed Seto, Roland and two other men. Snake grabbed an automatic weapon and started shooting in their direction and as he was shooting Seto and the others opened fire and bullets were flying all over the place. One bullet struck Joey in the side and the pain from being shot and from being raped was to much for him and he fainted.

Seto was struck in the right shoulder and Roland was struck in the left leg, but they finally did kill Snake and his body was riddled by bullets and as blood flowed all over the floor,they finally got Joey down and laid him gently on the floor and Seto called 911 and got medical care for Joey and when he was taken to the Hospital and as they were checked by the paramedics, Seto started to cry because of the condition Joey's body was. He did this to keep Mokie safe and if it were the last thing he did he would tell Joey just how much he appreciated what he did for his brother.

Seto and the others were patched up and when they got home and Mokie ran out of the Manor, he saw the condition they were in and it scared the hell out of him. Seto them said "Joey's been taken to the Hospital and he is fighting for his life and all we can do is to pray that he makes it." Mokie started to cry and fell to the ground and folded his hands and said "God, please don't let Joey die, he did this all because he didn't want me to get hurt. He has to make it so that I can tell him how much I love him for being my hero. Please hear my pray and make him better."

As Mokie was praying everyone bowed their heads and said their own prayers that Joey would get better, and Seto was praying for him to get better too, because he needed to be able to tell Joey that he had feelings for him. He has to get better, he just has to.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...Joey fights to come home, will he succeed?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When they brought Joey into the Emergency Room, the Doctors couldn't believe that someone with his injuries could still be hanging on. They had to clean each and every cut because they were all infected so badly that as they cleaned them, even though Joey was unconscious his body still shook and his fever still raged. What they couldn't believe is that the bullet that entered his side didn't hit any internal organs, it just went all the way through his body. As they examined his rectum they were shocked to find out that he had been so viciously raped over and over his body was racked with fever and all they could do was to give him large doses of antibiotics and pray that it would be enough to help him heal.

Seto ran into the Emergency Room and demanded to know where Joey Wheeler was. The person behind the desk didn't know who he was and told him that it was classified information and then Detective Jefferson came and said that she could tell him what he wanted to know. The Doctor came and met with Seto and the Detective and told them about Joey's condition and that's when Seto nearly collapsed if it hadn't been for the Detective catching him and helping to sit down. Seto then asked "can I please see him?" The Doctor said "come with me and I'll leave orders that you can stay as long as you want."

When they entered the room tears started flowing down Seto's face as he saw Joey lying there with all kinds of tubes in his body. Walking over he took Joey's hand in his and he whispered "you have to come back to me and let me make this all better." Then he sat down and prayed that who ever was up there would hear him and help Joey get better and come home again.

As the days passed Joey's condition seemed to be improving but he still wasn't out of the woods as the Doctor said. Seto stayed there day after day making sure that Joey knew that everyone was praying for him to get better. Seto would sit there beside the bed and talk to Joey as if he could hear him. He would tell him about some of the crazy things that Mokie would do just to get his way and he would even chuckle as he was telling him. One day he asked the Nurse if there were any books or magazines he could look at and an aide brought him several and one of them was a book that he use to read to Mokie when he was a little boy. It was "Winnie the Pooh and the Fifty Acre Woods." He opened the book and started reading it to Joey, he even make all the voices of each character and he remembered how Mokie would clap his hands and laugh.

Everyday he would read a little more of the book or just talk to Joey and then after about two weeks, when he was reading the book to Joey and making the voices for the different characters, he heard "you make a mean Rabbit." Seto looked up from the book and Joey's eyes were open and he tried to smile at Seto. Seto rang for the Nurse and when she noticed that Joey was awake she went to get the Doctor.

The Doctor examined Joey and found that his fever was gone and the wounds had started to heal. "Well young man it seems that you're going to be alright." The Doctor said. Joey then asked "can I have something to eat, I'm starved?" This caused both Seto and the Doctor to laugh. "I'll see what we can get for you, but it probably be plain broth till you're body is use to food." The Doctor left and Seto stood there looking down at Joey and he had tears running down his face because he was so damn glad to see him getting better.

"Seto, Joey said, why did you even bother to come and get me out of there. Didn't you know how dangerous it was and you could have been killed and leave Mokuba without a brother." Seto then touched the side of Joey's face and that took him by surprise because he had wanted to do that to Seto for the longest time but never had the nerve. "I had to come and bring you home so that you'd know exactly how much you mean to me, I want to get to know you better and I hope that you feel the same." Joey closed his eyes and then he whispered "I want that too." Seto then leaned over and gave Joey an kiss on his lips and oh how Joey loved the feeling. He only wished that he could hold Seto in his arms and make love to him, but then reality set in and he remembered who he was and what that bastard did to him and how filthy he felt and he turned his head away and broke the kiss.

"What's the matter?" Seto asked him.

"Could you please leave me alone for awhile, I have some thinking to do?" Joey asked Seto. When Joey saw the hurt look on Seto's face it nearly killed him and then he confessed, "Listen, I'm not worth your love. I've been raped and I feel like I will never be clean again. You can't want to be with me after all that Snake did to me." Seto stood there and then he said "that bastard is dead and can't ever hurt you again, I want you to listen to me, I don't give a damn what has happened to you, you are the one that I want to hold in my arms and tell you exactly what you mean to me and nothing is going to convince me different." Then he kissed Joey again and this time he responded with an kiss of his own.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Bring Joey home...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

The Doctor told Joey today that he could go home, but he would still have to take it easy. He was to rest and little by little he could try to resume some reasonable activities as long as he didn't out do it. Seto then told the Doctor "he'll be living with me and my brother till he is able to be on his own." The Doctor agreed that it would be the best thing. Then he went to fill out his discharge papers and he would even give him some pain medication just in case he might need it.

While they were waiting for the papers, Seto told Joey that "Mokie could hardly wait till we get home. He's been so worried ever since you chased him away and by doing that you saved his life." Joey blushed a little and then he said "hell I couldn't let that son-of-a-bitch hurt him, anymore that I could of let him hurt Serenity." When Joey said his sister's name tears came to his eyes. "Do you know where they are?" Seto asked him.

Joey only shook his head no and then he said "it's better that I never do, because who knows if there's anyone else out there just waiting to try and do me in." Seto was so worried about what he said and he asked "you really mean that?" Joey then told him "maybe it's better if I just go back home, I don't want to be a burden on you and your family. I can take care of myself." Seto stood and looked down on Joey and he said "you are now part of my family and as a family we will look out for each other, is that understood?" Joey could only nod that he understood, because he had tears in his eyes and he couldn't talk right now.

Seto called Roland and told him "Joey's getting released today please bring the limo to the Hospital." When the Doctor finally came back with his discharge papers, he went over them again and then he gave him the prescription for the pain pills should he need them and then he said "good luck and be careful." Joey shook the Doctor's hand, and told him "thank you and thank all the Nurses and everyone who helped keep me alive."

There was a knock on the door and when Seto opened it there stood two of the tallest men that Joey had ever seen and one looked like he could take on the world by himself. "Joey this is Roland and Ken." Seto said. Joey shook hands with both of them and then Joey sat down on the wheel chair and Seto wheeled him out of the Hospital and to the waiting limo. Roland helped Joey stand and get into the limo followed by Seto. Then Roland and Ken got in the front and off they drove. When they pulled into the drive way of the Manor, Joey finally felt like he was really home. Seto put his arm around Joey and whispered "you're home."

As they got out of the limo, Joey looked at the stairs and as if he was reading Joey's mind, Ken picked him up and carried him into the Manor. As the door closed Mokie came running to see them. Seto put his hand out to let his brother know that he had to be careful right now. Ken carried Joey to the living room where he sat him on the couch and Joey looked his huge man in the eyes and said "thanks." Ken smiled at him and touched the side of Joey's head and said "it's the least I can do for the person who saved our little Mokie." And then he left the room.

Seto and Mokie walked into the room and Mokie went over and sat down next to Joey and with tears in his eyes he asked "are you really alright?" Joey smiled and ruffled his hair and told him "I'm alright now." Seto asked "would you like anything to eat or drink?" Joey looked at the person who has come to mean the world to him and he said "I could maybe eat a sandwich and have some milk." Mokie got up and as he ran from the room he said "I'll get it for you." Seto sat down and they both laughed, then Seto pulled Joey into his arms and kissed him. Joey returned the kiss and as they broke apart he whispered "I love you." Seto then said "I love you too." Mokie came back into the room and witnessed the kissing and what they said to each other and he said "alright!" They looked at him and smiled.

Mokie then said "lunch is ready." And he left them alone. They stood and holding hands they walked to the kitchen.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up... Getting use to being happy again...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

As they sat at the table, Joey hadn't seen this much food in a very long time. Greta the cook asked "what kind of sandwich would all of you like?" Roland and Ken said "anything please." They all laughed. She made then all huge Sub sandwiches and then she sat three gallon milk bottles in the middle of the table and she said "eat to your hearts content."

After they had eaten Joey yawned and both Ken and Roland looked at each other and excused themselves and left the kitchen. What they didn't know is that both the men were going to make sure that Joey wouldn't have to walk up the steps, so they went and carried one of the beds downstairs and set up a make shift bedroom in the Den for Joey. As Joey, Seto and Mokie left the kitchen, Roland went over and asked them to follow him. They walked to the Den and Roland opened the door and when Joey saw the room his eyes filled with tears. Seto smiled at Roland and Ken and said "thanks for remembering."

There in the middle of the Den was a bed, with night stand and lamp and then Ken went over to an adjourning room he opened the door and there was a bathroom. Joey then went over to both men and he gave them each a hug and he told them "thanks." After Roland and Ken left, Mokie asked Seto "should I go get some of you pajamas for Joey to sleep in?" Seto looked at his brother and said "I don't sleep in pajamas?" And all Mokie could do was laugh, "what do you call you call the ones you wear with the Red Eyes Black Dragon on them?" Seto's eyes got really big and Mokie left the room laughing.

Joey went over and sat down on the couch because he was laughing so hard he nearly fell down. Seto went over and sat down next to him and he asked "are you alright with staying here?"

Joey touched the side of Seto's face and he told him "I love it here, it feels like I've finally come home."

Seto put his arm around Joey and he kissed him, really kissed him. They were still kissing when Mokie came back into the room and he said "get a room." That made them smile and Seto said "we're in a room, but we keep getting interrupted." Mokie laughed and gave Joey some pajamas to wear and he gave Joey a kiss on the cheek and told both Joey and Seto "good-night, see you both in the morning."

It was getting late and Seto stood and was about to leave the room, when Joey said "could you please stay here, I'm still not use to being along just yet." Seto nodded that he would and he turned around so that Joey could change and then when Joey got into bed, he laid on top of the covers and reached over and turned off the light and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Roland met Mokie as he was headed to his room and he asked "where is Seto?" Mokie told him that he was with Joey and they are talking. Then Mokie whispered "I think he will be staying with Joey so that he doesn't get scared, like he does with me when I'm afraid." Roland smiled and picked Mokie up and carried him to his room and as he said "good-night to Mokie" he closed he door and said a prayer that Joey would finally find peace here.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up...Joey gets another surprise...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Joey opened his eyes and at first he was disorientated and didn't remember where he was, then he looked up into the face of the one person who didn't give a damn who or where he was from, Seto wanted Joey to live and that meant the world to him. Joey reached up to touch the side of Seto's face and Seto leaned down and gave him a very passionate kiss that almost set that room on fire. There was a knock on the door and they broke up and smiled at each other. Seto got up and there stood Mokie, Roland, Ken and Greta and they were all making that puppy dog look but only Mokie was pulling it off and the others, well that caused Seto to start laughing and he opened the door and waved them in.

Joey sat up and said "good morning" and they all told him "good morning" and then Greta asked "is there anything special I can make for you for breakfast?"

Mokie went over and whispered "ask her for her Belgium waffles, they are the best in the whole world." Joey smiled at him and he said "do you know how to make Belgium waffles?" That caused everyone in the room to start laughing, and she nodded her head and all but Seto and Mokie left the room.

Behind his back Mokie brought out a large bag and handed it to Joey. "Roland and Ken hope that they fit you and he ran out of the room laughing. Opening the bag, Joey found levis, t-shirts, underwear, socks and a very expensive pair of tennis shoes. He started to cry and Seto took him in his arms and whispered "expect more of this because they all love you but not as much as I do and then he kissed Joey again. When he lifted his head, Seto told him "I have to go take care of some business at Kaiba Corp, so you can hang out here if that's alright?"

Joey smiled and touched Seto's face and said "I'll be alright", just then Mokie asked "want to play some video games?" Joey's eyes lit up and Seto laughed and left the room. He went to find Roland and Ken and then the search would start.

Seto, Roland and Ken went to the Office of Kaiba Corp, and all of them went to a different terminal and started typing in different names in hopes of finding Joey's family. After what seemed like it took hours, Ken found Joey's family. They were living in a small town in southern France, and their names now were Franc, Lily and Bridget Monet. Seto looked at the two men and they nodded their heads, and Roland said "we're on it and they left the room on their way to France.

Seto got back to the Manor and found Joey and Mokie playing video games and Joey wasn't to bad. Mokie had beaten him at four of the games but this one called "Heavy Metal" well Joey was beating Mokie and all Mokie was doing was laughing and making faces trying to get Joey to make one mistake so he could maybe win. Seto stood there laughing and they Joey looked up and smiled at him and that caused Seto to get erect and he had to turn away so that Mokie didn't see what was happening and start to asking questions.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Convincing Franc that his son is alive...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Joey noticed Seto's reaction and he asked Mokie "could we stop for awhile, I'm getting kind of tired?" Mokie told him "sure, maybe we can play some more later." Joey then left the room and went to find Seto.

Seto was standing looking out the window at the garden willing his body to relax when he heard "Seto, what's wrong?" It was Joey standing right behind him.

Seto turned around and as he looked at Joey his body betrayed him again, because the front of his pants was extended and Joey could tell he was erect. Joey then walked over and whispered "are you glad to see me, or is there a banana in your pants?" This caused Seto to burst out laughing and he finally was able to relax. Seto then said "thanks I needed that." They smiled at each other and then Joey said "listen I know that we effect each other in a sexual way, but I don't know if I can ever have that kind of relationship ever again. Snake really messed my mind up and what if I can't find a way to make it better, what will you do? Will you stay or walk away?"

Seto pulled Joey into his arms and he carefully shook him as he said "listen and listen good, we will beat this together and when you are ready you come to me and let me know. I will never force you to have sex with me no matter how bothered I feel, is that understood?" Joey could only lay his head on Seto's chest and nod his head that he understood.

When Roland and Ken got to the Airport and was waiting for the Jet to get fueled, Roland called his friend Jacques and told him the situation and that they were going to be landing at the Paris Airport in about five hours and could he meet them there. We may need you to translate for us as we look for Franc Monet and his family?"

Jacques told Roland that "he would meet them at the Airport and then they would start looking for this Franc Monet."

When he Jet landed and they finally got through the last check point and into the Airport, Roland saw his old friend Jacques and they hugged and Jacques kiss Roland on both cheeks and when Roland introduced him to Ken he did the same thing to Ken who looked like he had just been hit on by a man. Roland burst out laughing and when he explained it to Jacques they both started laughing, and finally Ken joined in. They then left the Airport and Jacques took them back to his house and after they got settle in he took them to his Office and they got busy checking all the towns in Southern France for a Franc Monet.

Finally after about four hours they got a break and located a Franc Monet who had a wife Lily and a daughter Bridget. Jacques took down the directions and he said "first thing in the morning we will start out, but right now we will have dinner, drink some wine and I will tell you some good stories about my old and dear friend." He said to Ken, who was smiling from ear to ear because he saw the look on Roland's face, the look of "of dear God, what is he going to say?" Then Jacques and Ken burst out laughing and Jacques went to the kitchen and started dinner.

Dinner was good and so was the conversation, Ken hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. Jacques told stories about him an Roland and the stupid things that they use to do. The more the ate and drank wine the funnier the stories became, till the three of them were nearly roaring drunk. Finally before they all passed out, Roland suggested "that they stop drinking and get some sleep, because tomorrow they had a very hard task ahead of themselves, they had to try to convince Mr. Monet that his son was alive and that he and his family needed to go come back to Japan with them and be with Joey again." They helped Jacques clean up the kitchen and then they all went to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...The reunion of the Wheeler's...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

They went to the address and Jacques knocked on the door. A tall thin man answered the door and spoke to them in French. Jacques then spoke to him in French and told him that "Roland and Ken needed to talk to them." Then the man spoke in English and asked them to come in. Roland then said "we need to speak in private it is about your son Joseph."

The man showed them to what looked like the living room and closed the door. "What is this about? My son is dead, we got the report telling is that!" He all but yelled at them. Roland then showed him a picture taken just last week of Joey standing next to both Seto and Mokuba." The man sat down with the picture in his hands and started crying. "They told us he was dead" he sobbed. Roland went over to the man and put his arm around his shoulders and whispered "he needs his family with him, Joey has been through hell and back and it would help if all of you would please come back with us to Japan."

"My name is Frank Wheeler" the man said as he shook hands with the three men. There a soft knock on the door and Frank went and opened the door and there stood his wife and daughter. "Papa, is everything alright?" the daughter asked.

"These men have come to take us to be with your brother." Frank said. His wife nearly passed out but Jacques caught her before she hit the floor and carried her over to the couch and laid her down. "But they said that he was dead" the daughter cried. Roland then handed her a picture of her brother and she smiled and said "Joey is really alive?"

Frank then said "this is my wife Mary and our daughter Serenity."

Roland then introduced Ken and Jacques to them saying "we work for Seto Kaiba and Joey is living with him and his brother Mokuba right now."

Mary sat up and asked "why?" Roland looked at Ken and Jacques and they nodded as if to say tell them the truth. Roland then took a deep breath and said "Joey saved Seto's brother and almost lost his life doing it."

"My son is alright, isn't he?" Mary wanted to know. Ken smiled at her and then he said "Joey is doing just fine, and he will be a lot better if he has his family with him."

Serenity then stood up and said "I'll go pack our things." Mary stood and she went to help pack their things while Frank looked at Roland and said "tell me the whole truth."

Roland, Ken and Jacques sat down and they told Frank the whole story how Snakes had taken Mokuba Kaiba and how Joey had to rescue him and how Snakes got him and what he did to Joey. Frank was crying when they were through and Ken put his arm around Frank and whispered "your son is a hero, and my friend." Frank looked at Ken and he said "thanks for being his friend. We didn't want to leave him but he made us because he was afraid what that monster would do to his mother and sister and he forced me to go just to take care of them." Ken then said "you did what you had to and no one will ever say anything bad against you or they'll have to deal with me." Then he gave the man a hug.

Jacques then said "we need to get all of you to the Airport and on the Jet for your trip to Japan." As they all got their things in the car and drove to the Airport, Mary gave Jacques and hug and whispered "I will never forget what you've done for my son." Then they boarded the Jet and took off to go to Japan and their son and brother.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...Joey opens the door and finds his family...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Seto, Joey and Mokie were outside at the pool when the phone rang and one of the maids came and told Seto that he had a call. He got up and went inside and answered the phone. "Hello, Kaiba here." Then he heard Roland's voice "sir, we're coming home and Joey's family are with us."

Seto then said "please call when you're on the way home, so I can get Joey prepared for what he is about to find behind the door." Roland then said with tears in his voice "he's going to be overwhelmed that's for sure."

Seto went outside and told them "we need to go get changed and ready for dinner. Greta is making her famous hamburgers and fries." Mokie nearly jumped out of the water and yelled "we have to hurry, she's the best cook in the whole world." Joey climbed out of the water and walked up to Seto and put his arms around him and whispered "do we have any dessert?" Seto laughed as they went inside to change.

The phone rang about an hour later and they were sitting in the family room and Roland said "we're pulling up to the door right now."

Seto then asked Joey "will you please help me, I have to find a report on the new business deal that I'm working on." Joey walked over and as they left the room someone knocked on the door, and because Joey was closer, Seto asked him to answer it. When Joey opened the door, he almost fainted. There stood his father, mother and sister. "Dad, mom, sis" was all he got out because he was enveloped in the arms of his parents and sister. Tears flowed down the faces of Roland, Ken, Seto and Mokie.

When they finally released Joey he turned to Seto and asked "did you bring them here?" Roland and Ken went and said "no we did, and we don't want to hear anything about them having to stay away, because they are now part of this family and as we said before family always takes care of family!"

Joey smiled and then as tears came down his face he said "dad, mom and sis, this is Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba." Seto and Mokie went over and met his family. Mokie then told them "he is my hero and I love him."

Frank then said "he's our hero too and we also love him."

Seto went over and put his arm around Joey's waist and Frank and Mary both smiled at them. Serenity then asked "when's the wedding?" Joey and Seto blushed and then Mokie said "who knows, but I hope that it is soon." Both Joey and Seto looked at their siblings and then Joey said "we give you both five seconds head start and then we are going to get you." Both Serenity and Mokie let out squeals and took off running with Joey and Seto after them.

Frank, Mary, Roland and Ken started laughing and then Roland asked "would either of you like something to drink?" They both said yes and they all walked to the kitchen and Greta met Joey's parents and she gave them all some of her homemade Ice Tea and a big slice of her Peach Cobbler. "From the sound of the laughter and squeals it sounds like this old Manor is going to be a very happy place." Greta said. They all smiled and agreed with her.

Seto and Joey went outside and sat down. They were both winded and as they sat there, Seto said "I like your family" and Joey kissed him and then he whispered "I love you." Serenity and Mokie were listening to this and Mokie whispered "want to get them really good?" She shook her head yes and they went to his room and got some balloons and filled them with water and he said "just throw them and run like heck." So as Joey and Seto were enjoying the quiet time, and the others were talking, the tranquil time was interrupted with the scream "you both are dead when we get our hands on you!!!"

Seto and Joey came inside and they were drenched and the others sat there laughing there heads off and Roland asked "how'd you two get so wet?" The laughter continued as they stormed out of the kitchen and went to get dried off. As they were changing, they both started laughing and Joey said "haven't had this much fun in years." Seto agreed and then he said "how are we going to get them back?"

Finally it was time for dinner and afterwards, Seto had two rooms made up for Frank and Mary and Serenity. When it was around nine o'clock Frank said "I think it's time for all of us to go to bed, this has been quite a day." Serenity yawned and they all laughed. Joey walked his parents and sister to their rooms and after saying good-night he went back downstairs and found Seto sitting on the couch and he had two glasses of white wine and a smile on his face. Joey went over and they had wine, music and promises of more great times ahead for all of them.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...Seto and Joey talk about their future...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning when Joey woke up he still couldn't believe that his family was really here. He sat up and when he stretched, he touched something and when he looked over his shoulder, there laid Seto and he was naked from the waist down. Joey gently touched the side of Seto's face and he opened his eyes and smiled at Joey. "Good morning" Seto said. Joey smiled and leaned over and kissed Seto good morning.

Seto then sat up and he started getting out of bed when Joey noticed that he still had his pants on and when Seto noticed that Joey was looking at him, he smiled and said "we got a little nuts and spilled the rest of the wine all over my shirt and so we came in here to rinse it out and I guess we fell asleep. Joey burst out laughing when he remembered why they spilt the wine and Seto lifted his eye brow and then he started laughing too.

There was a knock on the door and when Seto opened it there stood Joey's mom. She smiled and said "good morning, can I talk to Joey?" Seto kissed her cheek as he left the room. After the door closed Joey was still a little red and his mom just sat down and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Dad told me everything and I'm so darn proud of what you did to make sure that Mokuba got away. But what if that Snake guy hadn't been stopped, I don't want to think about it." And she started to cry.

Joey held her in his arms and said "don't cry mom, I'm just fine." Then she wiped her face and asked "what about Seto?"

Joey turned bright and said "what about Seto?"

Mary then laughed and said "I owe you dad five dollars because he was right." Joey's eyes got really big and he said "why do you owe dad five dollars?"

Mary then hugged her son and whispered "he said that you liked Seto and I said that you were just friends." Joey laughed then and kissed her cheek and he said "alright, we're more then friends, but we still haven't decided what to do next." Then Mary asked her son a really personal question, but he answered her without blinking an eye. "Is it because of what Snake did to you?"

Joey then said "yes, feel so dirty and I don't know if I can ever love Seto that way." Mary then told her son something that nearly blew his mind. "Listen to me young man, if you love him then you can always find a way to be with him. I was raped when I was thirteen and didn't tell anyone and then your father came my way and I knew that I had to be honest with him, and when I told him the truth he held me and we cried and then we got on with our lives and now there is you and your sister, so we did as they say got it on and had lots of fun doing it."

Joey had tears running down his face and he whispered "thanks for being honest with me and I promise to be honest with Seto and I will try to get it on." They both laughed and she then said "your father wants to know if there's someplace to get some swim wear?"

Joey then said "let me get dressed and I'll go and ask Seto and then all of us can go shopping." She left and went back to their room and as Frank held her in his arms she cried for all the hell her baby boy had to and he whispered "he will be just fine with Seto loving him." She nodded that she agreed.

Joey knocked on Seto's door and when he said "come in", Joey opened the door and there stood Seto in his underwear and Joey liked what he saw. Seto turned around and when he discovered who it was he smiled and asked "see anything you like?" Joey smiled and said "maybe." Then he asked "is there someplace where my dad can get some swim wear for the family?" Seto went over and kissed Joey and then he said "when I get dressed we can take them to the Mall. Seto then walked over and slipped into a pair of jeans and pulled on a t-shit and got his shoes, then he said "let's go.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...Buying something really nice...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

They all had the time of their lives walking through the Mall. Serenity and Mokie found something funny about everything they saw and the others would start laughing and they also acted like kids.

They all found what they were looking for and then they went to find someplace to have lunch. As they were eating Mokie asked Seto "could Serenity and me go looking around?" Seto then looked at Joey and he said "come on, Joey and I will go with you two." As they walked around looking at the different stores, Seto had taken Joey's hand and then as they started back towards where Frank and Mary were sitting, some idiot walked up to Seto and Joey and he said "we don't like fags in this Mall." Well that was the wrong thing to say, because Serenity, Mokuba and Mary all turned to look at the person who said that and then there was a sister, brother and mother and they all started towards the guy and before Seto or Joey could stop them they attacked.

Serenity walked up to the guy who was taller and older then she was and she said "what did you just say to my brother and his fiancée?" The man looked down at this pint sized little girl and he was about to say something when all of a sudden like a tornado crashing into something there was Mary. "Listen here you stupid excuse for a human, no one and I mean no one is allowed to talk to my son and future son-in-law that way and if you don't apologize right now I will make sure that you talk in a octave higher then a girl, do you understand?"

Frank was standing behind his wife and when the guy saw that he was out numbered he decided the smartest thing he could do is to apologize and that's just what he did. "I'm sorry if I offended either of you and I will never do that stupid thing ever again, and you are one hell of a great mother to stand up against me and if my mom was alive she'd probably smack me along side my head right now." Then he put out his and Joey and Seto shook his hand and accepted his apology, and he walked off. Everyone standing there watching this started to applaud what Mary did for her son and one mother came over and asked "can I shake your hand? You are the best mother that I've ever had the privilege to know." Soon things quieted down and they all went walking through the Mall till they came upon a Jewelry Store and Seto asked "if Joey would go in with him."

They all walked in and Seto took Joey over to the case that had all the engagement rings in them and he asked "which one do you like?" Joey looked at Seto with tears in his eyes and he pointed to the one with the single stone in it and Seto asked "could I please see that one." When the man opened the case and handed the ring to Seto he tried put it on Joey's finger and it fit like a glove. Then Seto got down on one knee and with their family looking on Seto said "Joey will you marry me?" Mary, Frank, Serenity and Mokie all were crying because they all were so happy for them and then Joey said "yes, I will marry you." Then Seto stood up and right there in the store he pulled Joey into his arms and they kissed.

Outside people who had witness Mary confronting the bully were all watching this take place and as Seto kissed Joey they all cheered and clapped. Seto and Joey turned to look outside and even the man who almost caused them a lot of trouble was chapping and he gave them a thumbs up. Seto paid for the ring and as they left the store everyone shook their hands and wished them lots of happiness. As Frank and Mary walked out of the Mall with their children, they smiled at each other and then he said " our family has now grown by leaps and bounds.

When they got home, Mokie and Serenity ran inside and told everyone that Seto and Joey were engaged and when they walked inside all of them also cheered and yelled because they were all excited for both Joey and Seto.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...Becoming one...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh (there is a small lemon scene in this chapter)

Chapter Fifteen

So they started getting to know each other. Joey was still concerned that he wouldn't be able to have relations with Seto and he went to his father and he said "I'm so confused, I don't know what to do and then he started to cry." Frank then put his arm around his son and they sat down and he then said "listen to me, you're mom told me that she explained that she had talked to you about what happened to her when she was younger, well it did take a couple of years even after we were married for us to be able to have sex, but I loved her enough to give her time and then one day she came to me and well you know what happened. So all I can say is that you need to talk to him and explain and I know that he loves you enough to give you time."

Joey kissed his father and he told him "it's good to have you here to talk to and I never want us to be parted ever again." Frank held his son and he held him close and he then told Joey "me to son, me too."

Dinner was an event, they told Roland and Ken what happened at the Mall and everyone started to laugh and then Ken looked at Mary had he said "you are one hell of a bear when it comes to your babies and I'll never make you mad at me." She smiled at him and then she said "how can I ever be mad at one of the men who brought me back with my son." Ken then went around the table and gave her a kiss and looked at Frank and he said with tears in his eyes "you are one lucky man to have found this beautiful woman." Frank shook his hand and he said "I know and I tell her that every day."

After dinner Joey asked Seto "could we talk?" Seto then held out his hand and they went out into the garden and sat there just looking at the beauty all around then. Then Joey said "you know that I love you with all my heart, but I'm so afraid that because of what that bastard did to me that I may never be able to have sex ever again and that wouldn't be fair to you, so I think that it would be better if you find someone who can give you all the love that you deserve." Tears were running down Joey's face when he was through, and then Seto said "you listen to me, I love you and only you and I will wait till hell freezes over if that's as long as it takes till you fill comfortable to have sex, but I've said it before and I will say it again, I'm not marrying you because I want to get laid, not to sound crass but if that's all I wanted hell I could pay anyone to come here and screw me." Then he held out his hand and they walked inside and went to Joey's room to talk more privately.

Once they were in the room with the door closed and locked, Seto then told Joey and as he talked he had tears in his eyes "I want you to be my life mate for all eternity and then some. I want us to grow old together and spend all that time just loving each other and if all we can do is to hold each other and kiss now and then so be it. I will do what ever I have to in order to make you understand that I want you not what your body can do, but you." Joey held onto Seto for dear life and soon they started kissing and they laid down on Joey's bed and just held each other kissing and then something happened. It was like a miracle or something because by some strange turn of events their clothes disappeared and they were naked and then as they touched each other they became excited and it happened.

Joey started getting erect and so did Seto and as they touched each others bodies they discovered what the other liked and little by little they performed oral sex on each other and then what seemed like some kind of erotic dance they started making love to each other. Seto was terrified that he would hurt Joey, but he said "it's alright just keep on going." And then as Seto's orgasm started, Joey took Seto's hand and placed it on his member and Seto started stroking it till they both were out of their minds and then like waves crashing against the rocks they both came together and it was like nothing either of them had ever experienced before.

When Seto eased out of Joey and he held him in his arms, Joey whispered "thanks for making love to me and showing me that we can over come anything." Then Joey kissed Seto and they fell asleep in each others arms. Frank and Mary had gone to see how their son was, but when they heard the sounds coming out of his room they smiled and then they knew that they would be alright. Then Frank took his wife's hand and they all but skipped upstairs to their room and he made mad passionate love to his wife all night long.

In the morning when Joey opened his eyes and tried to move he found some discomfort, but he smiled and looked at the man who made him whole again and he kissed Seto's lips and whispered "I want to make love to you." Seto then started kissing on Joey and soon Joey was making love to his life mate and it was so earth shattering that it nearly felt like the world had exploded when they reached their orgasms. They kissed and kissed and whispered all kinds of things to each other and then there was a knock on the door, but before either of them could get out of bed, they heard Frank say "lets leave them alone for a little while longer shall we? You can try to teach me how to play some of your video games."

Joey and Seto laughed when they heard what Frank had said and then Joey said "I love you Seto Kaiba" and then they got out of bed and took a shower and went to get something to eat. For some reason they were extremely hungry..

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up... They exchange rings and are married...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

As they walked towards the kitchen they heard laughing and as they stood in the doorway, they watched their family and friends interacting and it brought a serene feeling coming over them. Mary and Greta were making breakfast, while Mokie and Serenity were looking at some magazines that had the latest video games in them. But what brought a smiles to their faces was seeing Roland, Ken and Frank mimicking what Mary and Greta were doing, and then Greta said "having fun are we? Well how about if the three of you go a start cleaning up the back yard for our boys to have their Wedding at, and then maybe I'll give all of you something to eat?" Mary was laughing so hard that her body was shaking and then they heard laughter coming from the doorway and there stood Seto hold Joey.

Frank then said "good to see the two of you laughing, so I guess that it went alright?" Mary went over and smacked her husband on the side of his head and told him "that's no ones business but their business."

Seto and Joey were blushing and then Mokie asked "why are their faces red?" Roland and Ken both started chocking on their coffee and Greta went over and started pounding them on their backs. "Seto went over to his brother and said "Joey and I are in love and when we kiss and someone watches us, we get kind of embarrassed." Mokie then smiled at his brother and he hugged his neck and whispered "don't worry next time someone makes either you or Joey get red in the face, I'll tell Mary or Greta and they will be in a lot of trouble." Seto kissed his brother and the others were trying not to laugh and then Mokie and Serenity started eating and the others joined them.

After breakfast and when Mokie and Serenity went to the game room to play video games and both Roland and Ken went to get the clean-up of the yard started, then Frank asked "when is the Wedding?" Seto said "as soon as we can get things together."

Mary asked "do you have a Minister picked out, or the cake ordered, or" Seto stopped her with the look of dread, and then she smiled and then she told them "leave everything to us and don't worry about one thing." Joey kissed his parents then he and Seto went outside.

As they walked through the garden, they were both thinking about last night and then as Seto looked at Joey, well they went inside and to Joey's room and as the song by Barry White says "Let's get it on" and that's just what they did.

Mary, Frank, Greta, Roland and Ken all sat down and they started making a list of what they needed to do. When the list was done, Roland then asked "could Ken and I do something special for them?"

Frank told them "sure, we all need to figure out something special to give them on their big day" then he got an idea and he left the room to go find Mokie and Serenity. So now they all thought of something that they each could give to Seto and Joey on their Wedding Day.

Frank asked Mokie and Serenity if there was something special that they wanted to give to Joey and Seto when they got married?" Mokie then said "I've got a Poem that I'm going to read." Serenity said "I've painted a portrait of them together and I'm going to give it to them as a present." Frank smiled at his kids and that's what he and Mary thought of them as their kids. "That's great" he said and went back to the kitchen. Both Mokuba and Serenity have their gifts already, Roland and Ken are ready, now Mary all we have to do is to think of something and then his eyes lit up and he said mission accomplished."

Joey was laying in Seto's arms after they had made love again and he whispered "you mean the world to me and I will never let you go." Seto closed his eyes and then he told Joey "we are getting married soon, but in my heart we have always been united." Then they fell asleep and dreamed dreams of what their lives will be.

Roland and Ken had to Landscaping Crew working nearly non stop till they got the back yard the way they wanted it and as they paid the Crew they told them "we are very happy with the way this yard turned out, thanks for all that you've done."

It was the morning of the Wedding and everyone was getting ready. Greta had baked the Wedding Cake and it had made the food for the Reception. The yard was just beautiful and as they set up the chairs, Mary's eyes filled with tears as she turned to her husband and she said "our son has found the other part of his heart just like I did, I love you Frank Wheeler." Frank held his wife and then he whispered "I love you Mary Wheeler the one who makes my heart skip a beat when she's around me."

Serenity was getting dressed, when there was a knock on her door and there stood Mokie. "Could you help me tie this blasted thing?" he asked. She smiled an went behind him and tied it perfectly and then she asked "did you get your Poem written?" Mokie patted his pocket and said "It's right here." Then they went to find the others.

Seto was standing with both Roland and Ken beside him and there with them was the Minister. They were waiting for Joey to come and stand beside Seto. Then Joey appeared and beside him were his parents, and as they walked towards Seto, the others were wiping the tears from their faces and smiling at the same time.

The Minister then asked "who give this young man away?"

Both Frank and Mary proudly said "we do." And they went sit down next to Serenity and Mokie.

Then the Minister said "Dearly Beloved we are here today to join these two together and make them one. They have asked me to read what they have written."

To our families we want to thank everyone of you for standing behind us and for giving us the strength to face what could have been a totally different picture, but it was your faith in making our own destinies that brought us to this point of our lives. We just wanted all of you to know that we love and will always love all of you for the rest of our lives.

Then the Minister went on with the ceremony and soon he pronounced them live mates and Seto and Joey kissed each other and their family went nuts with cheering and shouting their happiness for the two of them.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seventeen and the final chapter...Recieving gifts from their families and leaving for their honeymoon...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Marker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

They all went back inside where they found that their family had decorated the room jus for them. In the front of the room sat a huge Wedding Cake and Seto and Joey went to Greta and gave her lots of hugs and kisses and she took everyone.

Then Roland and Ken raised their glasses filled with Sparkling Punch and as they all raised their glasses, Roland went first as he said "here's two of the best young men that I've ever met. You both deserve all the happiness in the world, and I love you both." Then Ken went next "Joey the day I heard about you, well I thought that you'd be nothing but trouble, but then I discovered something else, I found out what a damn good person you were and I'm proud to call you my friend." Everyone toasted them.

Mokie then stood and pulled out a piece of paper and he started reading what was on it:

Once there was a young man and he was sad

Then he found out about someone who needed help bad

So this young man set out to find and help the other

And in doing so he was helping himself too

So you see when you help out someone then you are actually helping yourself as my brother found out

Because if it weren't for Joey's love for my brother

Then Seto would still be wandering around with a big hole in his heart

Joey I love you for making my brother whole again

Seto, you showed me the true meaning of what love really is

So I want to let you both know that I will always love you both for the rest of my life.

When Mokie was done, both Seto and Joey went to him and they thanked him for the Poem and gave him hugs and kisses and everyone else was wiping the tears from their faces.

Now it was Serenity's turn and she stood up and went to the front of the room and Ken brought out what looked like a painting. "I didn't know what to get both of you so I decided to paint a portrait of you both and I hope that you like it." She took off the cover and there was Seto holding Joey and the love that was around them made them actually glow. She painted the perfect Wedding gift and as they walked up to see the painting better, tears ran down their faces and they both said "thanks for this beautiful painting" and then they also gave her hugs and kisses.

Now it was Frank's and Mary's turn and they were already teary eyed from both everyone's gifts to them.

So Mary went first "I gave birth to my son twenty years ago and I still can feel every labor pain, but that didn't mean a thing when I held him in my arms and he smiled up at me. Joey was always my little prankster, he loved playing games on us. But when we had to leave and maybe never see him ever again, well my heart sank and I didn't ever think that I could smile ever again. But now my son is back and he's given us an son-in-law that I love so very much, so I say to the two of you, be happy, share everything and never go to bed mad at each other."

Frank stood up then and he said "to my son and son-in-law, you've both been though a lot of hell in these past few months and from what I see here today, they have gone away and they are replaced with smiles, laughter and lots of love. Remember what mom said about never going to bed mad, work out whatever is wrong and then love each other and remember you are loved my your families too."

When Frank sat down everyone was almost sobbing and then Seto stood up and he said "we are two of the luckiest men in the whole world. We not only have each others love, but we have the love of our families who not only love us but never condemned us for loving each other. I found the other part of my soul when I found you Joey and I will show you my love for the rest of our lives together."

Joey stood then and with tears running down his face he said "I'm one lucky man. I have a family who loves me even though I'm gay, and life that I've always dreamed of living and the love of a very special man who has helped me overcome some very horrible things that happened to me and now I am able to express that love to him whenever I want."

As he sat down, Greta said as she wiped the tears from her face "lets eat the cake, alright?" Everyone laughed. And so Joey and Seto are beginning their lives together with a family that loves them and a love for each other that will be there till the end of time …

THE END……….

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, loverskeeper, BrightestStarInTheNightSky, tommy2.0 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
